No More Baby Dogs
No More Baby Dogs is a Raspberry Award winning film that shows why you can't make movies if you're retarded. Trumpsy, like us, hates it and loves to boycott it! Come Burn it yourself: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erJL3FnFypw The Whole Movie Crappily drawn people are making a satanic chant saying "NO MORE BABY DOGS BABY DOGS MUST DIE" (which clearly explains the creator of this movie's hate for puppies). Meanwhile in Biblical Egypt, Jewish Hanukkah boy, Cleopatra, and Genderbent Purple Olaf that is crappily drawn, are gathered to punish by saying "you three are DEAD! DUN DUN DUN!!!1". Gabin, Beasty, and Puppy get punished even though those three did absolutely nothing to deserve such punishment. Gabin the enragement child says what did they do, and Genderbent Purple Olaf with Red Eyes (G.P.O.R.D for short) said they did some "BAd Things" despite the Three did absolutely nothing. Beasty the hairy Sascrotch apologizes,but G.P.O.R.D does not accept his apology. So Jewish Hanuka boy, Cleopatra, and G.P.O.R.D chase after them. Meanwhile (in some complicated city name we can't think of) Donkey King Kong, Godzilla Egg, a robot, and a scribbled ghost encounter Gabin, Beasty, and Puppy. Beasty says "I'm not gunna go down easy" then beats the flying shit out of them. Godzilla Egg screams "ABSOLUTELY NOT!!1 HEY GHOST DO SOMETHING!!1" The ghost then proceeds to rub on Beasty, Gabin, and Puppy, which scares them away, leading Beasty to scream "I HATE GHOSTS". Godzilla Egg is proud and says "Good Job Ghost" then kisses the ghost which is impossible because you can't kiss ghosts (unless if Necrophilia). Meanwhile in someone's graveyard, another set of retarded characters are gathered around: Scientist, White Doctor, Black Doctor, and Vulk's retarded brother Pajama Pansy. They announce to "CHASE THEM DOWN THA SPOOPY FOREST!!1" and Gabin, Beasty, Puppy run and scream like idiots. The Retards say "GET THEEEEM!!1" and an (un)epic chase scene happens. Then we go to the next scene. Sid (who looks nothing like the real mcoy) tells Manny (who looks like a terrible snufflupagus) that he say retarded people chase Gabin, Beasty, and Puppy down the Spoopy Forest while Sid was eating pinecones. Manny responds by saying "well that's not acceptable, we're going to have to rescue them" then Sid says "LET'S DO IT" then a war happens. The war has another cast of rejects: Karate stickman, Devil Dog, some girl you'd usually find in a Steampunk fiction, a guy dressed as an innapropriate object, and Vulk's retarded dad OctoPussy(cat). The Karate Stickfigure says "Get our of our way you stupid animal" to Manny, then Manny says "Yeah let's go get them" Then Manny proceeds to walk back and forth. The Stickfigure screams "OH NO DO SOMETHING GUYS!!1" then the Stickfigure repeats "Oh no" 3 times, then kicks Manny. Manny grows into a giant which is funny since Mammoths can't do that, then OctoPussy(cat) screams "I'M BIGGER THAN U!!!1" so then Manny and OctoPussy(cat) fight to the death. "You are stinky, that's for sure" Manny says, while OctoPussy(cat) grows into the size of the sun then shrinks again and says "No". "How come you're hurting our friends" Says Manny, and stickfigure says "THEY WERE DOING BAD THINGS!!1" then the devil dog says something about butts, then Manny jumps on the Devil Dog. The Next scene includes the characters we still hate. Stickfigure says "Falcon Kick!" which is funny because you can't do that in SSB. The Black doctor says "Oh we got a doctor in tha house." And the scientist says "And the chef"- which is an absolute lie because he can't cook. OctoPussy(cat) says "We're all messing with Manny teh Mammoth." then Manny blabbers about something then the Black doctor says "Manny you know you're not supposed to do that!!1" then Karate Stickman says something about Gabin, Beasty, and Puppy dog. Then everyone blabbers some useless crap nobody cares about. Karate Stickfigure fights Manny the Mammoth, and crap happens. The next scene includes a queer shark, The Flying Dutchman, a spoopy scary skeleton, Gabin, Beasty, and Puppy. The setting takes place in Tokyo (which to be honest looks really nice as a background). The spoopy scary skeleton screams so loud that it made Beasty pissed. "U CAN'T RUN ANYMOAR!!1" says the Spoopy Scary Skeleton, then Puppy barks, then the spoopy scary skeleton screams loud AGAIN. Then a Coke Monster (who looks like Anger from Inside Out) says "RAWR I'M THE MOTHERFRICKING SODA MONSTER!!1" Beasty fights the Coke Monster, then the Monster says "Stop it you beasty! iF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL KICK YOU OUTTA HERE!". The queer shark torpedos into the Coke Monster, then the Coke Monster says "No" Then the Coke Monster requests the queer shark to eat Beasty. The queer shark rubs on Beasty, then Beasty dies R.I.P Beasty we will truly miss him not really. Then Wreck it Ralph in his slime form appears and says "HAHA WE KILLED BEASTY NOW CRY LIKE A BABY YOU STUPID GRABLE!!1" then Gabin cries. The sp00py scary skeleton says they're going to finish off Gabin and Puppy. "I'm a new Monster, my name is Gooey Ralph Monster. You're not gonna get me because I have goo and cannot be killed by weapons." Then Gabin faints and says "You guys are so meeeaaan!!1". Slime Ralph seyz "GET OUT OF HERE PUPPY DOG!!1" then Puppy was never seen again. The Next scene shows the blue screen of death with a rock and another cast of retarded characters once more: Skater Dude, Pirate, that sexy news reporter you see in every movie, Cameraman, Tomboy, and Billy Mays. "Good news everyone! We killed Gabin, Beasty, and Puppy! Now they're not here anymore!! YAAAAAAY!!!1" Then everyone celebrates. "Hi i'm Billy Mays-" then Tomboy says "GTFO". The Next scene takes place in Hell, where Beasty encounters Red Beast. "How come I went to Hell?" asks Beasty with an angry look on his face. Red Beast answers, and Beasty says "Ah, so now I have to be in hell with you?" "Yeah you're cumming with me" says Red Beast. THE END NED EHT Gallery To give newcomers a good idea what the movie is like, we decided to give this article a gallery. Bring us eye bleach while you're at it. Babydogs10.JPG Babydogs9.JPG Babydogs8.JPG Babydogs7.JPG Babydogs6.JPG Babydogs5.JPG Babydogs4.JPG Babydogs3.JPG Babydogs2.JPG Babydogs1.JPG Category:Nobody likes this movie Category:Things thet tried to kill Mixel Category:Things thet got melted by Dadaw Category:BURN IT! Category:Burn! Category:HATED BY EVERYONE! Category:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Racist movies Category:R-rated Category:Don't get it. Category:True Category:Bantha Poodo Category:Worse than snee Category:Worse than Kidz bop Category:Worst page Category:Worse than Iddiga Category:Worse than Roblox Category:Worse than LELE Category:Worse than No Pickles! Category:Stuff that make your teeth go grey